


Got Balls?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has to deal with such personal things as his balls, his guts, and his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Balls?

## Got Balls?

JC

* * *

Jim turned his head, eyes opening slowly and adjusting automatically in the dim lighting.  Blair was standing there, next to his bed - so close that his knees were pressing into the side of the mattress.  It was odd enough that his partner would appear by his bedside, in the middle of the night, but what struck Jim was how Blair was dressed - bare-chested and in jeans, instead of the old tee and sweats that he had been wearing earlier when he said goodnight. 

Before he could question it, he heard Blair say, "James, we've been beating around the bush for too long.  Tonight, we're bringing everything out into the open." 

Jim felt a tightening in his chest, and he struggled to take a deep breath.  Surprisingly, he was sure he knew exactly what Blair was talking about, even though, up until that moment, he had considered things to be very one-sided.  His own wayward emotions, inappropriately directed at his partner, had been wreaking havoc with his peace of mind.  Still, he couldn't imagine that they were ready for things to just be _out_ there...  The big question being -- what happens _after_ things are out in the open?  The little question being -- why was Blair calling him 'James'?  It was easy enough for him to latch onto the name issue, and even easier for him to be distracted from it. 

Blair's hand was in motion -- undoing the button of his jeans, lowering the zipper, then making a quick finger-waggling move.  Jim was suddenly reminded of a magician he had seen as a kid, right before the words 'Presto-chango' were uttered, and a bouquet of flowers had been produced out of thin air. 

Blair, on the other hand, made something even better appear.  Like magic, his cock and balls spilled out into the darkness, and with hungry eyes, Jim stared. 

Stared as the younger man took himself in hand, cradling the semi-erect flesh, caressing it, pulling off another neat little trick by slowly making it grow harder right before Jim's very eyes.  The wave of heated arousal, emanating from Blair's crotch, filled his nostrils, sending sizzling signals to his brain, setting him on fire from the inside out.  He was captivated by the sight as Blair pulled on his cock with firmer strokes, getting it to harden a little more with each pump of his fist, and he was drawn in by the allure of the familiar voice. 

"I know it's not just me... Right?  I know you have been feeling it too.  Tell me... tell me it's not just..." 

The rest of the sentence was lost in a long sigh because Jim rolled over and licked the tip of Blair's dick, robbing him, momentarily, of the ability to make anything other than soft, panting sounds. 

The breathy noises were as sweet to Jim's ears as the taste of Blair's cock was to his tongue.  And he wanted more... to hear how many ways that his partner would vocalize his pleasure, and to savor the different flavors of the young man's body.  He settled for tasting anything within easy reach, nibbling at patches of exposed belly, sucking on fingers, licking Blair's balls, remembering each gasp and moan and softly delivered curse.  Looking up, he found his immediate point of view seemed to be limited to the area from nipple to cock, and the image sent sparks of desire buzzing through his veins.  The sensation intensified considerably when conversation started again... the words touching him as strongly as if Blair were licking a trail down his spine. 

"Let me see you, Jim."  The sheet that had been covering Jim's stretched out body was thrown back.  "Show me your dick." 

Jim shoved his hand down, pushing the waistband of his boxers out of the way, squeezing himself hard, pulling his cock free, voicing his own pleasure with low growls.  When Blair joined him on the bed, kneeling beside him, hard cock jumping in his face, Jim found it difficult to breathe.  And he thought his respiratory system would shut down altogether once Blair touched him... fingering his balls, scratching lightly behind them... his legs opening wantonly in response. 

"Have you ever sucked dick, Jim?" 

A moaning sob-like sound passed through Jim's lips, and his eyes went wide as they focused on Blair's erection, hips pumping slowly as he teased himself on the finger that was sliding through the crack of his ass. 

"Jim... _have_ you?" 

Jim nodded, mouth opening, and as Blair leaned closer, Jim took him in.  He felt a hand on the back of his head, not pressuring, just supporting him, and he brought his own hands up, wrapping one around the hard flesh, and bracing himself with the other on Blair's hip... fingertips caressing the curve of the younger man's ass.  His mouth was working steadily, filling with saliva as he sucked up and down, trying not to be distracted by Blair's other hand still moving between his legs... cupping his balls, sliding along his dick, poking gently at his hole. 

His mind had to scramble to focus when Blair whispered... words spoken so softly that Jim barely caught the mumbling that sounded something like "The balls, Jim.  The balls."  Which sounded like a cue, so he grasped the full sacs... fondling them, then squeezing harder, his fingers slipping intimately into sweaty crevices. 

Jim knew exactly when Blair was coming.  Not because of any minute changes detected by an enhanced tactile sense, but because Blair suddenly gripped the back of Jim's head with both hands, pressing him forward to meet his thrusts, sliding his dick further down Jim's throat, with increasing speed... until he was spilling into him... filling him. 

The force of it made Jim tremble... muscles tight with pent-up passion, throat working convulsively, as he desperately tried to swallow it all. 

The thrill of it made Jim come... dick jerking where Blair had abandoned it, pumping semen on his belly and thigh. 

And the very _idea_ of it... woke Jim up. 

Sweaty and shaky, he tumbled into consciousness, and was sitting up in bed before he was totally aware of his surroundings.  His head felt clogged, his heart beat painfully in his chest, and he coughed a little, concentrating on getting his lungs full of air.  The sheet bunched up across his crotch as he swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed.  He felt good, and strange, and awful all at once, as he sat there waiting in vain for his body to forget the touch of Blair's hand, his mouth to let go of the memory of Blair's cock, his throat to stop swallowing around the remembered taste of Blair's come.  Desperation caused him to clasp his hands tightly together in front of him, praying for the sound of Blair's voice to fade, because covering his ears only made the words seem louder... 

Blair telling him that it was time to stop beating around the bush, in a tone that meant, "You need to pay closer attention, Jim."  Blair's words falling haphazardly out of his head, right into his lap, challenging him: "You know, it's not just about your dick, but have you got the balls to _do_ something about it?" 

Jim let his gaze travel through the railing into the apartment below, half expecting to see his partner standing there looking up at him, but the doors to Blair's room were closed, and the loft was dark and quiet.  He could barely hear his own footsteps as he went down the stairs and across the loft... stopping outside of Blair's space.  In his mind, the next logical step was to go in and just get it over with.  Blurt out that they needed to talk, or maybe just try a kiss.  Let the touch of his lips ask the questions... give the answers.  Yet, in the end, he turned away -- closing himself in the bathroom, dropping his soiled boxers to the floor, standing there reaching out to the sniffling, snoring sound of Blair sleeping -- the thought clear in his own mind, that actually he didn't have any balls at all. 

He splashed cold water on his face, running wet fingers through the short strands of his sleep-spiked hair.  Using a cool cloth, he skimmed over his torso, wiping away the sweat, then lathered it up under warm water, to wash between his legs, cleaning up the sticky remains of Blair's dreamland appearance.  After tossing his underwear in the hamper, he opened the door to make his trip back upstairs, well aware that the deep ache inside him was caused by his own lack of nerve. 

When his eyes focused on Blair, facing him from the couch, wearing the familiar old tee-shirt and sweats, Jim was too surprised to even step back inside the bathroom and close the door.  His mind quickly processed that no, this was _not_ a dream, and yes, he _was_ standing naked in the doorway while his partner watched, and the least he should do was grab the nearest towel.  Which he did, securing it firmly around his hips. 

"Sorry, Jim.  Um... I didn't... I mean, I heard you....  Look, I know it's late, but can we talk?" 

Blair didn't seem scared, but he did seem uncertain, not at all like that cocky apparition that had come to Jim's bedside.  What Jim had decided he lacked in the way of guts, he more than made up for when it came to heart -- especially when it concerned Blair Sandburg - and that propelled him towards the couch.  When bright, blue eyes gazed up at him, he felt the swell as a rising flood of repressed emotions pushed their way to the surface, expanding his heart till he thought it would burst.  It took the last vestiges of his will to keep his dick from sitting up and pointing at Blair's nose through the terry cloth. 

Quietly, but no longer hesitant, Blair said, "Lately, I've been thinking, and I don't want to sleep on it one more night.  I need to get some things out in the open..." 

Jim felt his chest tightening, and he struggled to take a deep breath. He had no doubts as to what Blair wanted to talk about, though he _still_ wasn't sure if he was ready for things to be _out_ there.  Despite his dream, it didn't seem likely that Blair would just start exposing himself, but, one after another, a few ideas flashed through Jim's mind about what _he_ could do next. 

Crouching down, leaning close... he had balls enough to go for the kiss. 

* * *

End Got Balls?

 


End file.
